


Las hadas no odian

by Lightning_kal



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: Tinkerbell no odiaba a Jane, en realidad, el cariño que sentía por la niña era lo suficientemente grande para confiarle lo más valioso que tenía.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Return to Never Land (Peter Pan 2: Regreso al País de Nunca Jamás )” y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos los tienen Walt Disney Pictures, basado en la obra de teatro “Peter Pan y Wendy” de J.M. Barrie.

Tinkerbell no odiaba a Wendy, bueno al principio sí, sí que la odiaba con todo lo su pequeño ser podía detestar a alguien.

Pero al final termino por apreciarla, sobre todo porque esta había regresado a su hogar,  muy lejos de Nunca Jamás.

Ahora, Jane era distinta.

Y no, tampoco la odiaba, imposible, es la que mejor le caía de todas las chicas que han pisado la isla de momento.

Era una guerrera igual que Tinkerbell.

Solo resentía que cada vez que aparece una fémina, Peter se acercaba peligrosamente a la línea que separaba la niñez y la adolescencia.

Le dejaba pensando ¿Qué sería de Tinkerbell el día que le faltara su compañero de travesuras?

Por desgracia, comprendió que lo descubriría pronto.

Solo con ver los ojos de Peter entendió que en esta ocasión no se repondría a separarse de Jane.

Por qué Jane había entrado en el corazón de Peter de una manera muy distinta de la que lo hiso Wendy, más profunda, por primera ocasión le hacía desear ser más que un compañero de juegos.

Jane era la primera chica suficientemente fuerte para reclamar el título de “Niña Perdida”, eso había que recompensarlo a pesar de que a Tinkerbell le doliera.

_ ¿Qué dices Tink?_ Dijo Peter con asombro sosteniéndose de la cornisa desde donde miraba a Jane cuando al escuchar al hada había dejado de volar_ No puedo dejar a los niños perdidos.

Tinkerbell se desquito lanzando un puño de polvos a la cara a modo de regaño con su mejor expresión de enojo en la cara.

_ Tink ¿Pero qué voy a hacer? _ acaricio tiernamente la mejilla del chico, por que comenzar a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer para estar con Jane ya constituía crecer.

Guio a Peter a una casa  que <pesar de estar a finales de la guerra permanecía de pie intacta, no estaba muy lejos de la residencia de Jane.

Un hombre que portaba de uniforme muy parecido al que pudieron ver usar al padre de Jane era abrazado efusivamente entre lágrimas por una mujer de cabellos rojos.

Tinkerbell sabía que eran buenas personas, les conocía de antes, de las muchas primaveras e inviernos en los que ayudo a la estación llegar a este lugar, les había visto crecer desde la tierna infancia hasta este momento.

Habían perdido recientemente a su pequeña hija a causa de una enfermedad, quienes más podrían ser buenos padres para Peter si no ellos que necesitaban tanto a un infante que llenara de risas donde antes solo tristeza quedaba.

Tinkerbell no odiaba a Jane, en realidad, el cariño que sentía por la niña era lo suficientemente grande para confiarle lo más valioso que tenía, su mejor amigo.

Esa fue la noche es que Peter Pan emprendió la más grande aventura.

Después,  cada noche Tinkerbell volaba hasta su ventana y le miraba sonreír junto a sus nuevos padres, contándoles animosamente sobre la preciosa niña con la que jugaba todos los días en el arque.

Y es que las hadas no pueden odiar.


End file.
